A New Kind of Adventure (rewrite)
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: Luffy is given a second chance in life, when Fleet-Admiral Akainu killed all the Strawhats. Now with his power and all the knowledge he knows still remains, will Luffy be able to re-correct all the terrible things in his life? Godlike Luffy! Smart Luffy! Luffy/Nami pairing!
1. Prologue

A New Kind of Adventure:

Prologue:

* * *

Why?

That was the one question Luffy had been thinking ever since he arrived at some strange white room.

But that didn't stop him from remembering all that had happened so far.

First, they rescued Trafalger Law from Doflamingo and Issho on Dressrosa.

Then, Luffy and Zoro got a higher bounty, when Luffy beat Big Mom and Zoro beat Doflamingo.

Finally, Luffy reunited with Red-Haired Shanks in over a decade to return his hat to him... only for Shanks to give it back to him and say ' The Pirate King needs his crown with him, shouldn't he? '.

But then, Fleet-Admiral Sakazuki A.K.A. Akainu arrived at Raftel with an entire fleet of 600 Marine Battle-ships with 1,000 Marines on each of the ships, the Seven Warlords, and the Yonkou by the name of Marshall D. Teach A.K.A. Blackbeard.

They put up quite the fight, but they all fell to the might of the World Government.

Jimbei was the first to die, after he took down 10 Marine ships, before Admiral Borsalino A.K.A. Kizaru used his **Yasakani Sacred Jewel** twice on the Fishman.

Chopper and Brook both fell at the same time, when Akainu sent a **Hell Hound **into Chopper's chest and he broke open Brook's skull and dumped his body into the ocean.

Franky was the next to go when he sacrificed himself to turn into a living bomb capable of trapping light in 5 mile radius. He took out 60 Marine ships, 6,000 Marines and Admiral Kizaru himself.

Zoro then fought his teacher, Dracule Mihawk, to a swordsman death-match before killing Mihawk. He took his Black Blade and sliced the ocean in half, taking out 130 Marine ships and 13,000 Marines before dying of his wounds.

Usopp and his father managed to take out 3 Marine ships and 300 Marines before he was beheaded by sergeant Tashigi.

Nico Robin managed to take down 700 Marines and 2 Pacifistas, that had just came into the battle, before she was blown to bits by a cannon.

Sanji took out 200 Marine ships and 2,000 Marines before his head was incenerated by Akainu's **Hell Hound.**

Shanks took out 200 Marine Ships and 15,000 Marines and severly wounded both Blackbeard and Akainu, before dying of his wounds.

Luffy, upon seeing his father-figure die, was clouded by rage and attacked all Marines in his way before being pinned down by Akainu. As he waited for Akainu's fist to descend upon him, it didn't come.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw his crew-mate, Nami, take the blow for him in a way similiar to Ace's death.

As she laid dying in his arms, she told Luffy that she loved him ever since he rescued her from Arlong two years ago, but was afraid to tell him her feelings. She gave Luffy his first passionate kiss and then died.

As Luffy held her corpse, Akainu mocked and belittled him saying about how he can't protect those precious to him like his brother.

Suddenly, something in Luffy snapped and he had just one objective in his mind.

Kill Akainu.

He beat all those in his way and even sent Blackbeard flying, before he re-encountered Akainu and fought him.

Their battle dragged on for 3 days, but Luffy managed to kill the Fleet-Admiral with a **Red Hawk **in his chest, symbolizing Ace's death.

Suddenly, Blackbeard came and absorbed Luffy's Devil Fruit, before he slowly choked him to death.

The cowardly rat's last words to Luffy' Say hello to your brother for me. ZEHAHAHAHA~ '.

And then he ended up in this strange room with pain and confusion swimming his mind, but all the painful deaths of his friends and the woman who loved him.

Suddenly, he felt something wet roll down his right cheek, then his left cheek, before it started to pour down his face.

It was then he realized... he was crying.

He hadn't cry since Ace's death, sure he might have shed a tear a few times in the New World, but this was the only time that this feeling happened.

The feeling of being defeated. The feeling of being alone in this world.

The feeling then finally hit him clear as day... it was failure.

He failed to stop Blackbeard, he failed to save his crew, he failed to save Ace, hell he even failed to save the woman who loved him.

And the reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

" DAMN IT! " he yelled, punching the white floor with his fist " DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Damn it! Damn it, damn it. ".

He then started to bawl uncontrollably on the floor.

" WHY? " he asked " Why did they die? What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I have the blood of a demon. Is it because I'm a bad captain? Is it because I became Pirate King? If so, WHAT DID I DO? ".

He kept weeping, not noticing the glowing form appearing from behind him.

" What kind of Pirate King am I? " he asked himself " What kind of captain am I? What kind of... WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I? ".

" So you're just going to give up? ".

' That voice, ' Luffy thought with wide eyes.

He hadn't heard that voice in nearly 3 years, the voice of the man who he failed to save at Marineford, the voice he had longed to hear.

Slowly turning his head around, his beliefs were confirmed when standing there was none other than Portgas D. Ace.

" Ace... " he said quietly, not believing his eyes.

" Hey Luffy. " Ace replied awkwardly, not really knowing what to say his little brother, who had last seen him dying in his arms.

Suddenly, Luffy sat up and ran towards Ace.

" ACE!~ " he yelled in delight with tears of happiness falling from his eyes.

He grabbed Ace into a bear hug, surprising the fellow D. carrier, but then Luffy started to cry into his shoulder while Ace hugged his little brother back.

" I missed you, so much! " cried Luffy with tears falling heavily from his eyes.

" I missed you too, Luffy. " Ace whispered to his little brother.

For a moment, they didn't say anything because they didn't need too. The brotherly bond that they shared spoke all the words that they needed.

Then, Luffy released the hug from Ace and sat back down on the ground with Ace copying his movements.

" So, " Luffy started to say " Why are you here? Not that I'm happy to see you, but why are you here? ".

" Well, " Ace began " I'm here, because you've been given a second chance. " and at his words, Luffy gazed at his older brother in shock.

" But... how? " Luffy breathed.

" Well, I sorta have connections with the Shinigami, " Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly " We met at a bar, when I was alive and bought him a few beers. ".

" Wait, " Luffy asked " How was the Shinigami able to stay in our world? ".

Ace shrugged. " He said that whenever he takes a soul, he's aloud to stay in our world for a few hours. It's like a privilege for being a Shinigami. ".

" Wow. " Luffy said, amazed.

" Anyways, we had a few drinks and before he left, he said that he would repay me back in a favor one day. So, when I died, " Ace said with a sour taste in his voice about him dying " I was pretty shocked that the Reaper was someone I had a drink with. ".

' I'll say. ' Luffy thought with a sweat-drop.

" So, when I had heard you had died, I asked him if you could have a second chance. At first he said no, but when I offered him some booze, he just took it and said ' Permission granted. '. " Ace finished his story.

" So, you offered the Grim Reaper booze so that I could have a second chance. " Luffy said in a deadpanned voice.

" Yep! So you have your awesome brother to thank for this. " Ace said with that D shaped grin. " And he also told me that all your powers, strength and intelligence will remain with you, as well as that scar on you body. ".

Suddenly, Luffy's body started to glow and particles began to disperse from his body. " What's happening? " Luffy asked, afraid of what's happening to him.

" Hm, " Ace mused " You must be returning to life. ".

Before Luffy disappeared, Ace gave him another grin and said " Try to save me this time, little brother. ".

Luffy replied with the same grin and his infamous chuckle. " Shishishi, you got it! ".

And with that, everything went white before Luffy had his final thoughts.

' Here we go again. '.


	2. The Strongest Child

Ch 1: The Strongest Child

* * *

When the white light died down, he realized where he was. He was on his old home town of Windmill Village and judging from the timeline, he can tell that it was around the time where Shanks was here.

How could he tell... well, there was the Gum-Gum Fruit in his hands half eaten and Shanks was on the ground covered in Sake.

" Hahahaha! " laughed the smug bandit and his cronies " Don't you bastards know who I am?" he then asked in a dark manner, pulling out his wanted poster.

"I'm a wanted man!" he stated in a high and mighty manner "I've killed 56 people, if you think one simple bottle of grog is going to please us?".

For a moment, Shanks didn't say a word, before he looked up and said "Aw, man. Now the floor's all wet." he bent down, picking up the broken glasses in the floor. "Makino, could you hand me a rag?" he asked politely to the beautiful woman behind the counter behind him.

The woman broke out of her stupor. "O-of course." she stuttered, rushing towards the Red-Haired pirate.

Suddenly, Makino flinched as the bandit uses his sword to swipe everything off the counter and into a larger mess.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood or you would all be dead." the bandit said, "But I can't leave here without taking anything." he eyed Luffy's meat.

He reached down to take it, before he found a fork stabbed into his hand by one angry time-traveling child of D.

"Don. Touch. MY. MEAT! " Luffy hissed angrily at the bandit who glared angrily back at the child.

"You brat!" he exclaimed grabbing the hilt of his saber, but then noticed that all the pirates in the bar had their weapons out.

He then thought of his choices, he could kill the brat and get killed by a bunch of nobodies or he could walk away and get his revenge for another day.

So, he chose the latter of choices and simply left the bar quietly with his men quickly following him.

After all the bandits left, Makino crouched down and began to clean Shanks. "Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he waved her off casually before he broke out into laughter with Luffy and the crew following him.

"So, Luffy" Shanks started to say "I've been thinking and how would you like to join my crew?" he asked the child.

Everyone in the bar, both pirate and waitress alike, gazed at the Emperor in shock with gaping mouths before turning to the child who they expected to say yes.

But to their surprise, he grinned that monkey grin and said "NO WAY!".

This made everyone's, even Shanks's jaw, fall to the ground in comical shock.

Snapping out of his shock, Shanks asked the million-beri question "Why?".

Luffy grinned again. "Because the Pirate King can't have a captain, if he did, then that'd be dumb!".

No one said anything for a moment, before Shanks broke out in laughter. "Gahahaha! Well said Anchor, well said." Shanks exclaimed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Luffy roared angrily with shark-teeth at the captain.

"Anchor, Anchor" Shanks said mock-chanted the small child.

"At least I don't have tomato-hair!" Luffy exclaimed.

Shanks was quiet for a moment... before "WHO HAS TOMATO-HAIR, YOU BRAT?" he yelled out.

"You do," Yassop snickered "Tomato-Hair." as all the pirates and Makino burst out laughing.

"Yassop, you bastard!" Shanks bellowed, ready to strangle Yassop, when he sees the fruit in Luffy's hand.

"Luffy," Shanks asked slowly "What's that in your hand?".

"Just a nasty fruit I took from that chest behind me." he replied bluntly, jerking a thumb to the treasure chest behind.

"LUFFY!" he yelled "THAT WAS A DEVIL FRUIT! IT'S CALLED THE GUM-GUM FRUIT! BECAUSE OF IT, YOUR BODY WILL BE TURNED INTO RUBBER AND YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO SWIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!".

Everyone thought Luffy would burst out crying and saying that he'll never be a pirate ever again... until he grinned.

"Well then," Luffy said "Looks like I have to be careful not to fall overboard, tomato-hair.".

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, ANCHOR" Shanks roared at the child, who began to argue with him to not call him 'anchor'.

Despite the tense mood, this made everyone in the bar laugh at the arguing duo.

* * *

Luffy was sitting in a bar alone with Makino, as she cleaned some glasses, while he was thinking about his crew. Not only that, but he was thinking about an event that will take place in 10 years.

His personal hell... Marineford.

Ever since, he returned to the past he's been determined to save both his brother and his crew. The fact is how?

And that's when it hit him, in order to save his brother and crew, he has to weaken the Marine's forces. He can decide on how later, because Makino asked him a question.

"They've been gone awhile. Do you miss them?" Luffy just sighed.

"Yea" he said, confirming her thoughts "They're like a family to me. I see Shanks as a dad and you as a mom. That and I'm wondering when you two will get together.".

Makino was touched when Luffy said that she was like a mother to him, until a blush appeared on her cheeks when he said the last part.

"I don't know, Luffy." Makino said, avoiding eye-contact "I don't think Shanks likes me that way.".

"He looks at you when I look at meat or when Gramps looks at booze." Luffy said with a smirk as Makino's blush grew.

"I guess I haven't been paying attention." she replied with a motherly smile.

"I'll say." Luffy said with his usual, strange laugh.

"Make way for the scourge of the mountains.".

Luffy's laughter stopped, as he turned around slowly with an angry glare on his face and saw that the bandits had plopped themselves into the seats like they owned the place.

"Looks like those dumb-ass pirates aren't here today!" he commented smugly. "Well, we're customers, serve us!" he ordered Makino, as Luffy slowly walked over to the head bandit.

"Luffy!" Makino yelled out in distress.

The head bandit looked at Luffy like he was a cockroach. "What is it kid?" he asked in a pompous manner "Do you want die?".

Luffy kept glaring at him, while slowly raising his fist and closing each finger, resulting in his knuckles cracking.

"Let's take this outside." was all Luffy said before punching the bandit out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makino was rushing towards the mayor's house. She couldn't believe that Luffy would just suddenly punch that bandit out the door, than run off with 40 bandits chasing after him.

"Mayor!" Makino said, breathing heavily as she reached a house with a man wearing glasses and a cleft chin looks at her in concern.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"It's Luffy!" she exclaimed in near-hysterical.

After those two words, the two took off running back to where Luffy and the bandits are at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy managed to lead the bandits to the middle of town-square, where all the bandits were glaring darkly at the child with Higuma nursing his bruised jaw.

"All right kid," he growled out with malice, evidence in his voice "You have humiliated me for the last time. MEN, KILL THAT LITTLE BRAT!".

His men roared battle-cries and charged at the seven-year-old child, who looked calm on the outside. Three bandits swung their swords down on him, only for to jump back, stretched his arms to the left and right bandit and slam them into the middle one's head, knocking them out.

He then used a **Gum-Gum Whip **to knock away a few of the bandits, as others charge at him. He then jumped up into the air and used a **Gum-Gum Gatling **to beat up 20 of them, before Higuma grabbed one of his arms with his left hand.

"YOU BRAT!" he roared, pulling out his sword to impale the child in the face.

Luffy dodged the bandit's sword and did a **Gum-Gum Stamp **in the smug bandit's face, knocking out a teeth, spitting out blood and leaving a shoe implant on his face.

He landed gracefully on the ground with the bandits staring at him in fear and the citizens in awe of the child's strength.

Luffy then grinned and stretched his hands and latched onto two buildings as the bandits began to run in fear.

**"Gum-Gum" **he started to say as the bandits glanced fearfully back at him **"ROCKET!" **he finally yelled, shooting towards the bandits like a rocket and knocked them all to the ground.

One brave bandit stood up with bloodshot eyes and yelled out "DAMN YOU!" pulling out a pistol and shooting Luffy in the chest.

The townspeople cried out Luffy's name in tears or anger of the bandits move, but then saw Luffy's body starting to stretch.

"That won't work!" he yelled out cockily before shooting the bullet back at the bandit, grazing his cheek and causing him to collapse in fear.

Higuma slowly got up and growled out "What the hell are you?" reaching for the hilt of his saber to cut open the rubber kid.

"I'm a rubber man!" he pointed out, stretching his cheek as an example.

Higuma bellowed in anger and charged at the kid with his sword ready to stab him, as he stabbed it to the ground, he realized his mistake.

It was stuck to the ground.

"Well," Luffy pointed out "I guess it's my turn." before latching onto the bandit, using his rubbery body to stretch his arms and legs to Higuma's limbs, immobilizeing the smug bastard.

"You lose, you mountain ape. **Gum-Gum"** he started to call out his attack, stretching his neck back to the crowd and to where Shanks was.**  
**

"Hey Shanks, just got back?" he asked casually the pirate, only to get a dumb nod in return. "That's great! Now then..." he said with a grin before looking at the terrified bandit.

**"BELL!" **he yelled out, retracting his neck back to his body and headbutting the screaming Higuma, as a bell-like sound rang out throughout the village.

Higuma's eyes rolled back into his head, until only pure white remained and his body began to slowly tilt backwards as Luffy jumped off the bandit and watch him hit the ground with a loud thud.

Silence reigned the area, before Luffy turned back to the crowd "Man, I'm hungry, anybody got any food?".

They didn't respond... only to faint after watching the battle that they all just watched.

'Well, that's something new.' Luffy thought with a sweat-drop after making over a hundred people faint suddenly.

* * *

After a few days after the battle, Shanks had decided to leave, despite all the pestering he gave to Luffy about how he used his powers and if he wanted to join his crew, only to get turned down and told 'It's a secret.'.

"So you guys finally leaving?" Luffy asked the Red-Haired pirate, masking his emotions of happiness to see his father-figure leave with two arms.

"Ya, if we don't leave now, Old Garp will be back and he won't be too happy when he finds a group of pirates on his island." Shanks said casually.

"You know," Shanks started to say.

"Nope!" Luffy said with a determined grin "I'm not coming with you, because..." he gathered a deep breath "I'M GOING TO A CREW GREATER THAN YOURS, THEN FIND THE ONE PIECE AND BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!".

The pirates just smiled at the child's bold claim. "Is that so," Shanks questioned as he slowly took off his hat and put it... on Luffy's head.

"Then take care of this hat for me. It's precious to me and I want you to return it to me, once you've become a great pirate." Shanks then explained with a smile towards the child.

Tears started to slowly fall from his eyes, as Makino approached from behind and grasped Luffy's shoulders with her hands.

Suddenly, a devious idea pops into his head, as Luffy slowly, but cleverly, hands appear behind the two heads, push them together... into a kiss.

The two was shocked and massive blushes appeared on their faces before they each returned in a make-out session, gathering a lot of blushes from males watching the scene.

''Eew" Luffy cried out, sticking out his tongue "Now I'm starting to regret doing that.".

The two pulls apart and Shanks laugh. "Okay Luffy, I want you to look after Makino while I'm gone, understood?" he asked only to get a thumbs-up and grin in return.

And with that Shanks boarded and Makino and Luffy's tears ran down theirs faces as they watch the Red-Haired Pirates ship disappear off into the sunset.


	3. New Events Happening!

Ch 2: New Events Happening

* * *

A few days passed since Shanks left the village and when Garp returned to find out that Shanks was here and inspired his grandson to be a pirate, to say he was pissed was an understatement.

He then took Luffy to the home of the Dadan family and then Luffy saw him.

Ace...

As soon as he saw him, his breath stopped for a few seconds before Garp broke him out of his trance. When he saw his brother breathing again, he made his resolve stronger so that he could change the future.

He then re-met Sabo and when he met Porchemy, he beat him and his cronies to a bloody pulp.

Then, Ace and Sabo managed to accept him into their lives.

Then when Sabo's dad came with Bluejam and his crew, Luffy managed to sneak away on the night of when the Grey Terminal was set on fire to save Sabo.

He and Sabo managed to fly over the metal wall and land exactly on Bluejam's ship, where Ace had just gotten free. They were about to get away, when an insane Bluejam and his crew showed up to kill the trio.

Sabo nearly lost an eye and Ace discovered his **Conqueror's Haki, **when Dadan and the bandits showed up, Luffy knocked out Ace and ordered Dadan to take them and leave.

At first, everyone was in shock and surprise, before Dadan said that he was her responsibility and Luffy sent out a small blast of **Haki **to tell the bandits otherwise.

He gave his hat to Sabo, who was in tears begging Luffy not to do this, and ordered them one last time to leave and they did, leaving Luffy to face Bluejam and his slowly awakening crew.

Within 5 minutes, Bluejam's crew was beaten and the mad captain was buried underneath a mountain of burning trash.

When Luffy returned back to Dadan's house the next morning, the bandits were relived to see him, while Ace and Sabo beat the crap out of him for making them worry so much.

But this brought good fortune upon the trio, due to Sabo losing his hat in the fire, the army found it and the nobles believed that Sabo had died.

Though this might have stopped them from going back to the Grey Terminal and Goa Kingdom, Luffy was happy that he had both his brothers now in this timeline.

Then, years finally passed and Ace and Sabo set off to become pirates and defeat Whitebeard. Luffy managed to train harder with his brothers now gone and grows stronger.

Finally, the day has finally come for him to re-start his journey to see his crew and go back on his journey to become Pirate King.

...But there would be some new changes this time around.

* * *

In the forest of Mt. Corvo, a giant bear is running away from something in fear. It glances it back quickly and sees, to its horror, a silhouette appears from the smoke.

"Now, now," a male voice calls out "Who says you could get away?".

From the smoke emerged a seventeen-year-old teenager wearing a red vest with black flames on the sleeves and the bottom off the vest and the phrase 'Pirate King' is knitted on the back in gold.

He wore black boots and shorts with multiple pockets full of meat and money and the most noticeable thing was the Strawhat that he wore on his head.

It was Monkey D. Luffy.

**"Gum-Gum... PISTOL!" **he exclaimed, stretching his fist into the bear's face, caving in the bear's face, therefore killing it.

He grinned at his victory. "All right!" Luffy yelled happily "Now for lunch!" looking at the bear's body hungrily.

* * *

A while later:

The only remains of the bear was his bones and Luffy letting out a satisfied burp with a full stomach.

"Yummy!" he said happily "Now with my stomach full, I can finally go now!" as he starts to make his way down to his home village.

He makes his way to his village ready to set off on his journey, when he sees a screaming man stumble on his feet.

''Huh?" Luffy asked the man on the ground "What's wrong with you, old man?".

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" he shouted at Luffy, whose eyes widen in shock. 'What?' he thought in shock 'But there were no pirates attacking the village when I left the first time.'.

"Where? Where are the pirates?" Luffy asked the man, who responded "They're entering the harbor as we speak.".

And with that, Luffy took off running as fast he could and arrived at the harbor in 20 seconds, where he saw a pirate ship enter the harbor.

"All right men," a single voice called out upon the cries of the pirates bloodlust "Now that they're aren't anymore obstacles in our way, we will now ransack this village and begin my revenge of 10 years!".

It was Higuma the Bear, the man who Luffy beat when he was a child and is now a pirate with a bounty of 17,000,000.

"NOW GO!'' Higuma roared "AND STRIKE DOWN ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY!".

The crew roared in approval and charged into the village, while Higuma grinned maliciously waiting for the screams of pain and death from the villagers.

When suddenly, his men are launched back onto the ship and he sees a lone figure in the middle of the harbor.

"YOU!" he yelled "Who the hell are you? What have you done to my men?" while Luffy just looked at the man and grinned.

"Oh, it's you!" he said happily "I thought that ass-kicking I gave you before would have made you think twice of stepping into this village.

Higuma looked confused at first, before he paled in realization. "No," he whispered in fear, taking a step back in fear of the newcomer in front of him.

Luffy smirked. "So you do remember me?" he asked the terrified pirate in front of him. Higuma clenched his teeth in anger.

"It doesn't matter, we have twice the men that I had before and I will destroy this village and kill everyone in it!" Higuma bellowed before laughing evilly with his crew joining along in his laughter.

Luffy glared at the man in front of him. "Like hell you will." he whispers dangerously.

"Attack, ATTACK!" Higuma commanded and his men charged at Luffy, who just kept standing there.

"Die, you brat! " one of the pirates yelled, swinging his saber at Luffy, who just easily dodges it and punches the man in the stomach.

The man is sent flying into the group, knocking down a few of the pirates behind him. A dozen or so pirates charge at Luffy, roaring in anger of their comrades defeat.

Luffy measly uses a **Gum-Gum Whip **to knock them away and then punches another in the face, sending him flying into the water.

Luffy then felt someone breathing dwon his neck, so he turns around and sees the pirates glaring at him, Killing Intent pouring out from their blades and souls.

He then runs from the pirates who chase after him with Higuma watching in a sick glee. Luffy however, then grins and latches onto a building and runs some more with the pirates looking at his arm to see if they weren't drinking heavily.

When they realized that it was no joke, they screamed in terror and Luffy then said **"Gum-Gum... ROCKET!", **launching himself back at the pirates, knocking them down.

Luffy then looked around and smirked at the work he's done, then look at the villagers and smirks wider at their reactions and the awe shining in the children's eyes.

'Awesome,' he thought in glee 'I've begun to inspire children to follow my footsteps.'.

He then felt footsteps behind him and sees a dark look on Higuma's face. "You!" he hissed out venomously "You have angered me for the last time!".

Luffy just laughed. "I'm told that phrase all the time," he said while snickering "And besides, I can't die yet, after all I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!".

Higuma laughed and Luffy then realized that his sanity was slowly snapping. "You! King of the Pirates!" he laughed maliciously "Like an urchin like YOU could become that! Let me give you some advice kid, back in the old age, if you were a pirate, you used to have a idiotic dream! But today, dreams are merely dead things and repetition is the only thing that matters in a pirate's life!".

Luffy looked at the man with emotionless eyes, but if anyone could read eyes, they would see a mixture of anger, disgust and even a little pity... but all without a trace of clemency... but Higuma must have sensed this as his face turned into one of rage and fury.

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME, YOU BRAT!" he bellowed in anger "THIS IS HOW PIRATES ARE AND WILL BE!" with the last of his sanity snapped, he pulled out his saber and charged at Luffy.

"YOUR DEATH WILL ONLY BE AN EXAMPLE OF THESE FOOLISH AMBITIONS!" he roared, as Luffy dodges the blade, stabs it to the ground and glares at Higuma.

"It's because of these 'foolish ambitions' that I want to be a pirate." Luffy hissed, before yelling out "IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, THEN HERE'S MY ADVICE!" he stretches both of his arms back.

"DON'T BE A PIRATE!" he roars, as his arms retracts back and his hands impact with Higuma's stomach, making him cough out blood and sent him flying into the water.

Higuma splashes from the water cursing Luffy, when suddenly, a dark shadow looms over him and Higuma freezes in fear.

He slowly turns around and finds... a Sea King licking its lips with hunger in its eyes.

"AHHH!" Higuma screamed out, before he is eaten whole by the beast, which dives back into the water.

All the pirates slowly stands up and gazes at Luffy in shock and fear in their eyes, as one brave soul manages to stutter out "Wh-who are you?".

Luffy turns his head around and says "I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! Now get out of here!" as all the pirates are quick to agreement and boards their ship.

They then sail off and the villagers cheer at Luffy's victory, but if anyone were to pay attention to the teen, they would have seen the shadowed look in his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening:

Luffy then puts the last of his stuff onto the small boat that he has and turns to the villagers with a wide grin.

"Well, I'm off!~" Luffy says to the crowd, watching him leave.

''Are you sure that this is all you need?" a woman asked Luffy.

"You should take my boat, Luffy!" the fishmonger "That way, you won't sink in your boat!".

"Nah," Luffy said, waving his hand "This will be all I need!".

And with that Luffy set off on his journey, but then.

"Oh yeah!" he suddenly said "Oi, Makino, show everyone your new flag!" to which the villagers grew confused and Makino giggled before pulling up a flag that brought a lot of gasps and angry yells from a certain man. (coughcoughMayorcoughcough).

"AS OF NOW, DAWN ISLAND AND ALL OF ITS PEOPLE ARE UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES!" Luffy exclaimed out loud for the whole island to hear.

The villagers cheer at this and the Mayor, despite being angry, couldn't help but smile at the boy's happy attitude.

And with that, Luffy finally began his journey, once again, to save his friends, brother and of course achieve his life-long dream.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!".


	4. Dwarf Planet Aluvuda

Ch 3: Enter 'Dwarf Planet' Alvida!:

* * *

It was a calm and serene day in the East Blue, as there wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun's rays were shining on the crystal blue seawater.

The temperature was mild and a beautiful civilian cruise ship was sailing in the East Blue. It would seem to be just a normal and peaceful day.

However... it was a illusion to the lurking danger that crept around the corner.

Just as the ship approached an unknown island, a ship emerged and not just a ship, a pirate, and to anyone in the East Blue, it would be a terrifying thing to see.

While in the Grand Line, the ship would look like a joke.

It was large pink ship, with four sails, each with pink hearts and the ship itself had two hearts on each side. The figurehead was a duck or a swan, and finally, the he flag was a skull turned sideways with a heart in the middle.

It was the flagship of the Alvida Pirates. (creative name, right?).

The captain of the ship, a woman named Alvida, ordered her men to attack the ship and they all raid the ship, gathering all of the passengers and sailors into the ball room as hostages.

Meanwhile, a certain orange-haired woman had sneaked onto Alvida's ship and knocked out the ship's guard and began to rob them of their treasure.

* * *

Luffy woke up with a aching head.

'Ugh...' he thought 'My head hurts. But that's what happens when I jump into a barrel in the middle of a whirlpool.' he thought with humor.

"She won't know about this unless you tell her right Coby?" asked a voice with a dark edge outside the barrel.

"Ye-yea." said a whiny voice.

'Coby!' Luffy thought in glee, remembering one of the Marines that actually like him. 'I'll make sure that you become a Marine.'.

He then heard knuckles cracking and smirked.

'Time to shine!' he thought, as he then jumped out of the barrel, uppercutting the pirate who tried to smash open the barrel.

He looked around, ignoring the two gapping pirates, before spotting a flash of pink hair that belonged to a short, pudgy kid with round glasses, a marine-like shirt and pants and red and white sneakers.

'Coby!' he thought fondly, seeing his old marine friend warmed his heart.

"Oi, who are you?" asked one of the pirates from behind him.

Luffy turned to look at him and blinked a few times, before asking bluntly "Who the hell are you?".

The two pirates face-faulted at the teen's idiotic claim.

"Bastard!" the other pirate cursed" We're vicious pirates that hail from the legendary Alvida Pirates and- DON'T IGNORE US!" the man yelled, seeing Luffy ask Coby if he had any food.

They both grew frustrated and decided to kill him. They raise their sword in the air as Coby screamed in fright, Luffy, however dodged and slammed both of their heads together, knocking them out.

Coby was shocked to see a kid, a little older than him, take out two pirates in one blow.

"So... food?" Luffy asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

Coby just nodded dumbly and led Luffy to the ship's pantry.

* * *

Coby was shocked. Within five minutes, a guy pops out of a barrel, knocks out three of the pirates who force him to work for the past two years and eat more than what his captor eats in a week.

"You sure are strong." Coby commented quietly on Luffy's strength.

Luffy stopped in mid-bite and swallowed the food in his mouth, before he grinned.

"Thanks!" Luffy replied back "The King of the Pirates needs his strength after all.".

As soon as the words came from his mouth, Coby's mouth fell open in horror as he gapped openly at Luffy. He then glared at him.

"So," Coby hissed "You're a pirate?".

"Yep!" Luffy chirped happily.

"And your crew?" Coby asked nervously, as if he was expecting an army of pirates to burst through the wall.

"Don't have one, but I'm recruiting." Luffy said with that stupid grin. 'And I already know who I want.' he thought fondly as he remembered his old crew.

Coby, on the other hand, had gone extremely pale. He suddenly stood up and began to shout at Luffy, "King of the Pirates is a title given to one who has conquered the entire Grand Line. You're talking about seeking out the great treasure of fame, wealth and power. You're searching for Gold Roger's legendary ONE PIECE!".

He had to take several deep breaths after his small speech he just finished giving.

"Yeah," Luffy said brightly.

"Pirates from all over the world are searching for that treasure!" Coby exclaimed, still in shock of the boy's bold claim.

'Not all of them.' he thought angrily, remembering the dick named Bellamy and how he claimed that the One Piece was just a fool's ambition.

"Impossible, Impossible, it's im-" Coby ranted on before Luffy punched him in the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Coby questioned Luffy, nursing the bump on his head.

"Because you were overreacting." he said in a low voice. "It doesn't matter if it's impossible to do. Long ago, I made a promise to a good friend and I would risk my life to achieve my dream no matter what.".

Coby was in awe, never in his life had he ever heard such motivational words.

Luffy looked over to Coby and asked the small teen "Do you have a dream, Coby?".

Coby hesitated for a moment, before he stood up and yelled "YES! MY DREAM IS TO BECOME A MARINE AND CATCH LOUSY CRIMINALS LIKE ALVIDA!".

Suddenly, the roof of the pantry gave out and a massive shape hit the floor, as it stood up and looked like an overgrown blob.

"Who did you say you were going to catch?" Alvida bellowed "And you think this runt is going to help you!?"

Coby looked like he was going to piss his pants in fear.

Alvida looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're not the 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro.".

"Hey Coby," Luffy asked "Is this that dwarf planet Aluvada you were talking about?".

Everyone's jaw fell to the ground in shock and horror of the rubber-man's blunt statement.

Multiple veins began to form on Alvida's head. "YOU BRAT!" she roared in fury, raising her mace up to crush his skull.

Luffy then jumped at the last second and grabbed Coby, jumping to the deck, making some pirates step back in fear.

They charge at Luffy and are easily punched away by him. One tried a sneak attack by jumping off the railing behind Luffy, but he is kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the distance.

All that were left conscious on the deck were Luffy, Coby and Alvida. Coby and Alvida were both gapping at him.

"Lu-Luffy?" Coby stuttered in shock "What are you?".

"Oh!" Luffy chirped happily, stretching his cheek "I'm a rubber-man!".

"A rubber man?" Coby muttered in disbelief, suddenly, a shadow loomed over him and saw Alvida towering over him, menacingly.

"So," Alvida asked, "You've eaten one of the legendary Devil Fruits?".

"Yep!" Luffy replied "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit.".

"I heard rumors that they've existed, but I've never seen one until today?" Alvida said idly, then she asked if he was a bounty hunter.

"Nope, just a pirate." Luffy corrected.

"Pirate," she scoffed "Just you?".

"Yea," Luffy admitted "But I'll gather one of the strongest crew ever created. I'll have ten of the strongest!" as he remembered how powerful his crew was.

Alvida just laughed at him, but he didn't pay attention to what a weakling like her thought.

"Lu...Luffy... run." Coby whispered in fear "You have to run.".

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

Coby tried to say something, but he was trying to make a decision.

'Come on, Coby,' Luffy urged him in his thoughts 'If you don't say what you want to, then you'll never accomplish your dreams.'.

Coby finally gritted his teeth in determination and yelled out "ALVIDA IS... THE FATTEST BITCH I'VE EVER SEEN IN THE EAST BLUE!".

Everyone's jaws fell open in shock and Luffy burst out laughing, hell, there were even tears building in his eyes.

Alvida's eyes darkened in anger. She was glaring down at Coby coldly, who glared back at her, despite the tears in his eyes.

"What did you say?" she snarled in anger.

"I-I'm going to join the Marines," Coby continued to say "And when I do, I'm going to capture YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!".

That sent Alvida over the edge, as she raised her mace, ready to kill Coby.

Coby froze in fear and screamed, before Luffy took the blow for him.

All was silent for a moment, before Luffy grinned "That won't work!" as he raised two fingers and flicked the mace, destroying it and sending pieces everywhere.

Alvida fell on her rear in fear. To think that some no-named punk would just appear out of nowhere, insults her, beats up her crew and destroys her iron mace all the while not breaking a sweat.

Coby was the same way. Pirate 'Iron Mace' Alvida was the strongest person he had ever met and Luffy just beat her and her crew in two minutes.

Luffy kept his grin in place and stretched his arm back to an extreme length. **"Gum-Gum Pistol!" **he yelled, his fist impacting with Alvida's stomach and sent her flying.

Coby had to blink of the scene that had just transpired. Before he could say anything, Luffy had already grabbed him and jumped off the ship and landed in a small boat.

"IAAAA!" screamed out a female's voice, surprised of how Luffy jumped in the boat. "WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled.

Luffy froze for a moment. That voice, those chocolate-brown eyes, and most importantly that orange hair... it was Nami.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I'm Nami! I love money and tangerines." was what Nami said to Luffy on their first meeting._

_"Luffy...help me!" she pleaded desperately, tears streaming down her face with a bloody shoulder._

_"LUFFY!~" she managed to get out, before she was sent flying by Kuma._

_Nami remains scattered all over the island that they were fighting for their lives on._

* * *

Luffy shook the haunting memories from his mind and looked at the woman who would become his future navigator. 'Nami...' he thought 'I swear that I won't let you or the others die again!'.

"Who are you" she asked in anger, but mainly disbelief.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's going to be King of the Pirates!".

That statement made Nami glare darkly at the teen and she hissed out "You're a pirate!".

This made Luffy groan inwardly. 'Oh yeah, she still hates pirates at this point.' he thought, remembering how she tricked him and tied him up and gave him to Buggy.

Surprisingly, it was Coby who spoke next "I can vouch for him. He saved me from 2 years of imprisonment from Alvida.".

Nami blinked, she didn't know a pirate who would do such a thing. But she was broken out of her thoughts when a cannon-ball nearly hit the boat.

"Oh no!" Coby exclaimed "If those cannons hit us, then we're done for!".

"Not if I can help it!" Luffy then said "Hang on to something!" as the two passengers in the boat held on to the side of the boat.

Luffy blew himself up like a balloon and began to twist around, before releasing all the air that was held inside his body and sent them flying into the distance.

When they landed, both Nami's and Coby's jaw was on the floor of the boat.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'' Nami questioned, yelled, in disbelief.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, so I'm a rubber-man." Luffy said "So, are you good at navigation?".

Nami blinked in surprise, before she gained a smug expression. "I'm the best damn navigator that you'll ever see!".

Luffy grinned. "That's great!" he said "Now, LET'S GO TO SHELLS TOWN!".


	5. The Demon Swordsman

Ch 4: The Demon Swordsman:

* * *

"Well guys," Nami said, as she stepped out of the raft "This is where we part our ways. But I hope we meet again someday.".

"Oh, I think we will." Luffy replied with a hidden smirk, as he and Coby made their way into the town of Shells Town.

"So Luffy," Coby asked the pirate "Why are we here?".

Luffy grinned. "Well, first is to get you enlisted in the Marines and the other reason is to recruit Zoro in my crew.".

Coby was silent for a moment, thinking about the names Zoro that he's ever heard before he realized who he was talking about.

"RORONOA ZORO!?" he yelled, as many of the patrons in the area jumped back in fear because of the name.

"Keep your voice down." Luffy scolded the teen, who blushed in emberrassment.

"Sorry." Coby apologized "Anyways, I heard that the man who runs this base is called Captain Morgan." and once again, the townsfolk jumped back in fear again.

Luffy laughed again "What weird people!".

Coby, however, looked nervous. "Why did these people jump back when I said Morgan's name?".

"Maybe because he's a bad guy?" Luffy suggested, even though he knew the answer.

"That can't be!" Coby denied "He's a Marine and Marines are good!".

Luffy shrugged, deciding that Coby should learn the truth himself. "If you say so." and they continue walking until they make it to the Marine base.

Luffy quickly climbed up the wall, much to the protests of Coby, and looked around in the crucifixion yard to look for a certain swordsman and then spotted that green hair hidden by a bandanna.

* * *

_Zoro was looking at him with hardened eyes and the smirk of a wolf looking at its prey. "If you interfere in the ways of my ambition, then you will apologize to me at the end of a sword."._

_Zoro laying in a small raft, holding his white sword in the air with one hand and his other clenching the massive gash on his chest covered in blood. "From here on out... I vow to never to lose again! Until I beat that man and become the best, I will never lose to another opponent ever again. Is that all right with you... PIRATE KING?!"._

_Zoro protecting his crew from an opponent._

_Zoro disappearing, when Kuma swipes his hand on the swordsman._

_Zoro's body covered in blood caused by bullet wounds, swords sticking out his back and both his hands stabbing Mihawk's black sword to the ground. Even in death, his body refuses to tower and fall._

* * *

"So that's Zoro?" Luffy quietly asked Coby, who nods fearfully in return. Even now, he had to fight back tears of all the memories and adventures they've been on.

"That bandanna and intimidating aura! It IS Roronoa Zoro!" Coby exclaimed fearfully, looking at the swordsman in fear like he was going to bite of his head.

"Oi, kids! You're an eyesore, get lost!" Zoro called out to the duo, as Coby screamed and Luffy grinned.

Suddenly, a ladder appears and the two turn to see a little girl with something in her hands, shushing them to be quiet, as she slowly makes her way down with a rope and runs towards Zoro.

She tried to get him to eat, but he stubbornly refused, hiding the true reason so that she won't be executed.

Suddenly, a blonde haired man appeared with two Marine bodyguards behind him. He takes one of the riceballs and eats it, before spitting it out claiming for it to be disgusting.

He then ordered one of the Marines to toss out the brat, to which he unwillingly does, but she is caught gracefully by Luffy with one hand.

"Thanks mister" Rika thanked him with a smile to which he smiled back.

"Anytime." he said, as he looked at Zoro, while Coby checked the girl for any bruises.

He then jumped over the wall and calmly made his way over to Zoro, who looked up when he saw Luffy's shadow block the sunlight.

"You're still here?" he questioned, annoyed "Who the hell are you anyways? I've never seen you around in this town.".

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy replied with a wide grin "I've come to recruit you for my pirate crew!".

Zoro's eyes widen in shock, before he started to chuckle.

"No way in hell." he said "There's no way that I'll become a criminal.".

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "But I've heard rumors that you're a bounty hunters. And some of the bounty hunters are criminals from what I've heard.".

Zoro chuckled again. "I don't care what people say about me. I've live my life with no regrets and I intend to live it like that.".

Luffy blinked, before a nostalgic smile appeared on his face. "Okay," he said "But you will join my crew no matter what.".

"Hold on!" Zoro suddenly said, before he looked at the rice-ball on the ground "Can you... hand me that?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Luffy just stared, before he picked it up and gave it to Zoro, who gobbled it down instantly and then said "It was delicious. Tell her I said thank you.".

Luffy smiled once more, before he left the crucifixion yard.

* * *

Luffy then made his way back to Rika's mother's bar and told the little girl of what Zoro did, to which she was extremely happy about.

Then, Rika told them about what happened to Zoro and later Helmeppo entered the bar and foolishly proclaimed that he'll execute Zoro tomorrow.

While everyone was horrified by this, Luffy was pissed.

"Oi," he said calmly, his eyes shadowed by his hat, "Didn't you say that he had to go an entire month without eating and then he'll go free?".

Helmeppo snorted. "Like I would keep a promise to a bandit like him. He was a fool for accepting and so he'll die like one!" he laughed cruelly, picturing Zoro's bullet-ridden corpse.

Luffy wasn't amused by this.

He dashed forward with speed so fast that no one could see and nailed Helmeppo right in the cheek, sending him flying through three buildings.

Coby was freaking out, but Luffy snapped him out of it when he said the next words.

"Coby. Zoro is going to jon my crew!".

* * *

Luffy had just arrived in front of the entrance of the Marine base, while Coby was sent to rally up all of the villagers to come and watch the downfall of their brutal tyrant.

He extended his **Observation Haki **and detected Coby and around nearly a hundred villagers on their way here and with that, he jumped over the gate and walked over to Zoro.

"Helmeppo's going to have you executed in tomorrow." Luffy stated bluntly "And considering that I just punched him through a building, he'll probably have you executed in a few minutes.".

"Damn, I knew it!" Zoro cursed under his breath.

"If I help get you out of here and get your swords back, will you join my crew?" Luffy asked, already knowing the answer.

"You bastard!" Zoro said with a devil's grin "Very well, if you do return my swords to me, then I shall join your crew.".

"Alright, stay right here... oh, wait. You can't move, so I'll be right back." Luffy joked, before he stretched his arms out **"Gum-Gum Rocket!".**

Zoro's jaw dropped to the ground in shock, as he see Luffy rocket himself up to the top of the base.

On the top of the base, various Marines were pulling up a statue of Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan to honor his 'greatness'. Helmeppo had his jaw bandaged with an ice-pack, as he tried to convince his father to kill Luffy, who punches him and refuses.

"Wow!" Luffy commented on the statue "You're a pretty shitty father, aren't you?" he snickered at his statement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Morgan yelled at Luffy, while Helmeppo pissed his pants in fear at the sight of Luffy.

"Daddy! That's the bad man who hit me!" Helmeppo screamed, while hiding behind the coat of his father in fear.

"Ya know," Luffy drawled "This is a stupid-looking statue." as he jumped off and flicked the statue's leg and it slowly started to gain small cracks before it grew larger in size before it covered the entire statue, then collapsed.

Everyone's jaws fell to the ground in shock, as a vein pulsed angrily on Morgan's head. "SEIZE THAT LITTLE BRAT SO THAT I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!" he bellowed in pure rage.

Luffy then took off into the base with Morgan shouting death threats at the top of his lungs.

He managed to find Helmeppo's room (without his help) and looked outside to see the frightened villagers watching Coby and Zoro wait for their impending deaths at the hands of Morgan and his firing squad.

He rocketed outside and took the bullets for them and shot them back at the Marines, one of them grazing Morgan's cheek.

Everyone stared, gapping at Luffy with their mouths on the ground, except Morgan who was glaring at him with hatred.

"Wha-what the hell are you?" Zoro managed to get out, as he stared in shock of the boy in front of him.

Luffy flashed him a wide grin "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he gives Zoro a thumbs up "The man who's going to be King of the Pirates!".

Zoro just stared. "King of the Pirates? Do you even know what you're saying?" he demanded, not believing the boy's bold claim.

Luffy just shrugged. "King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates" he said rather bluntly "It's like the World's best Swordsman being, well, the World's Best Swordsman." he hid a mischievous smirk, as Zoro's eyes widen in shock.

Zoro then grinned. "You little hell-spawn!" he spat "Fine, I shall join your pirate crew of yours!".

Luffy cheered happily, "All right! My first crew-mate!" and couldn't help but laugh fondly as Zoro yells at him to hurry and untie him.

The Marines charge at the trio with their sabers drawn and are ready to kill... until Zoro breaks free and even half-dead, he takes his three swords and holds the entire group back.

Coby was in awe and Luffy just smirked.

"I will join this pirate crew of yours, but let me say one thing," Zoro said with hardened eyes and the smirk of a wolf looking at its prey "If you interfere in the ways of my ambition, then you will apologize to me at the end of a sword!".

Luffy just grinned. "World's greatest swordsman, eh?" he questioned "The Pirate King wouldn't have anything better on his crew.".

"Heh," Zoro scoffed, before he sent all the Marines sent flying back to Morgan's feet.

"He sent us all flying back with one blow!".

"Captain, there's no way we can beat those two monsters!".

Morgan's eyes darkened in anger. "THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER! EVERY MARINE WHO JUST SPROUTED WEAKNESS, SHOOT YOURSELF IN THE HEAD! I WILL NOT STAND HAVING WEAK-WILLED MEN!" he bellowed in anger.

Luffy charged toward Morgan with his fist cocked back and used only half of 1% of his strength and even then, the blow dented Morgan's ax-hand.

Morgan glared angrily at Luffy. "You rank-less low-life maggot! You have no right to defy my orders! I AM MARINE CAPTAIN 'AX-HAND' MORGAN!".

"I'm Luffy," he replied, doing a mock-bow with his head "Nice to meet'cha.".

"DIE!'' Morgan yelled, raising his arm to slice Luffy in half, who didn't look the least bit concerned.

Luffy clenched his hand into a fist and muttered **"Armament".**

He then punched the ax and broke it to pieces, shocking everyone, Morgan the most. But before he could even utter a word, Luffy punches him in the jaw, knocking off the metal part and sending him flying through the base and into the ocean.

Everyone, even Zoro, was gapping at the straw-hat wearing teen of the display of power he just showed, while the one who did it was laughing nervously.

"I might have overdone it a little." he commented and everyone face-palmed to the ground in disbelief.

* * *

After taking Zoro to Rika's mother's bar and getting him food, the Marines came to them and told them that they had to leave.

When he did, he managed to convince the new captain of the base to let Coby and Helmeppo join the Marines. The captain was reluctant, but ultimately gave in and the two joined.

When the two pirates were leaving, the entire town came to celebrate their departures and the Marines saluted them, which they both found funny.

Now, they were off to Orange Town and recruit a navigator and most importantly... kick a clown's ass.

But little did Luffy know is that Buggy is going to be a big surprise when he gets there.


End file.
